Save Me
by CrazyJulz16
Summary: Things go a bit wrong in "The Bozeman Reaction," and things keep spiraling out of control from there. Someone has to be the hero, or there will be horrible consequences. I can't tell you any more or it will ruin the surprise. Please just read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. And here it is, my first Big Bang Theory fanfiction. I was watching an episode, and I found myself suddenly inspired. This is based on the episode "The Bozeman Reaction." I don't want to give it away, so I won't say any more. All I will say is that I don't own Big Bang Theory. Now read on!_

OooOooOooOooO (Penny POV)

I turned the lock and snuck into apartment 4A. In my haste, I forgot to the close the door behind me. I knew how angry Sheldon would be about me entering without permission, especially after the recent robbery, but I needed to grab my work uniform from Leonard's bedroom floor. I had left it there after our bad breakup this morning. And I had a key, so it wasn't like I was breaking in. Well, that was what I told myself, anyway. 'At least Dr. Whack-a-Doodle's not home now, or I'm sure that he would give me strike and shriek at me with that squeaky voice of his,' I comforted myself. 'And I really don't have a choice; I need my uniform now for work. I have to hurry though; he'll be home soon.'

I hurried into my ex-partner's room. I grabbed my yellow and blue outfit with a roll of my eyes and changed in the middle of the floor. 'Sheldon would yell at me for wearing dirty clothes. Wait- why am I thinking about Sheldon so damn much?' I questioned myself. 'I know he was freaked out by this whole robbery thing, but why am I so worried?'

Ignoring my strange thoughts, I trudged out of the bedroom and into the hallway of my neighbors' apartment. I was already bone tired, and I hadn't even started my shift yet. 'Oh, today's gonna be _real_ fun.'

"Why is the door open?" I heard Sheldon complaining. 'Oh no. I'm screwed.' I decided to face the problem head on, so I strode confidently into the living area. The lanky physicist stood next to the couch with an irritable expression on his face as he stared at the still open door.

"Sorry, Sheldon." The man's eyes whipped around to take in my face. "I needed my uniform, so I let myself in. I guess I forgot to shut the door. I'll just be going now." As I reached the doorway, a large, muscled, tan man clothed entirely in black stepped into my path.

"I don't think you're goin' anywhere, honey," the man commented in a threatening tone. He placed a hand on my collarbone and shoved, sending me tumbling onto the couch. I rapidly adjusted my skirt to cover my necessary bits as the man crossed the threshold and closed the door. I heard the deadbolt click and I gulped silently.

"Excuse me, sir, but why have you entered my home?" Sheldon asked. "I don't believe this is a social convention I am familiar with, and I would like you to leave." Despite the words, I could hear a small amount of iron in his tone, and I was almost proud.

"And you can shut up," the intruder commanded as he pulled a very sharp looking knife from his pocket. I quailed slightly; I knew a practiced hold when I saw one. This man had used a knife like that before in a way that was almost certainly not legal.

"Sheldon," I whispered. I was honestly scared now, and I wanted comfort. Sheldon wouldn't offer any, I knew, but I found his name falling from my lips anyway. His blue gaze snapped to my face, and suddenly he seemed to recognize the danger. He took a step towards me, but then I was wrenched from my seat on the couch by strong, rough, unpleasant hands. My neighbor's eyes grew wide as I felt a cold presence on my neck.

"Let her go," Sheldon ordered firmly. A small bubble of warmth filled my stomach at his words, but it was cooled by the chill of the knife threatening to spill my lifeblood. Sheldon stared the criminal down, and I silently pleaded for my friend to be careful.

"I'll let her go when you fetch me everythin' of value in this here apartment. I know I missed some shit last time, and I want it all. Then I'll let this little darlin' free. Or maybe I won't; she's a pretty thing, ain't she?" The hand on my shoulder clenched tightly before stroking the fabric of my uniform sickeningly, and I felt a shiver of horror run down my spine at the implication of his words.

"You're the one who stole my electronics!" Sheldon exclaimed. The robber slid the knife across my throat ominously, and the blue-eyed man's mouth snapped shut. Then, predictably enough, it opened again.

"Don't hurt her!" The scientist nearly begged.

"Then get me the damn stuff!" The thief shouted. I winced reflexively and felt the knife dig into the tender skin of my throat. Sheldon visibly blanched, and I felt a trickle of liquid run down past the neckline of my top. A tear slid down my cheek as well. "Get to it." The man's tone had calmed significantly, but the cadence of anger underneath was unmistakable.

Sheldon hurried to obey, much to my surprise. I had expected him to be much more stubborn than this. Then again, there was a life on the line, and Sheldon had a comic book-style hero complex, so he wasn't likely to risk it. As he headed into his bedroom, probably for his comic book collection, I found myself being whirled around to face my captor.

"Alone at last," he muttered. Another shiver of disgust and fear followed the first. "Now then, let's get busy." He flipped the knife around in his palm, placed both hands on my shoulders, and bore me down onto the couch. I struggled fiercely, but even my Junior Rodeo skills weren't a match for this Neanderthal. Far too soon for my pride, I found myself on my back in Sheldon's spot with my attacker straddling me. As my shirt was sliced open in the front, ripped off of my body painfully, and thrown to the ground, a single scream escaped my lips before his hand was clapped over them.

"Sheldon!"

OooOooOooOooO (Sheldon POV)

I hurried into my bedroom and began frantically searching with my eyes. 'There has to be something heavy enough to do the job,' I reasoned silently. My mind kept flashing to Penny's terrified face, the blood running down her neck, and the tear on her cheek. I was failing her, and I knew it. Then my gut dropped to the floor as a cry rent the air.

"Sheldon!" In a split-second decision, I snatched up my bedside lamp on my way out of the room. The sight that met my eyes made me want to vomit. The intruder had Penny pinned to the couch, her shirt was on the floor in tatters, and she was being viciously and repeatedly backhanded.

Fury burned through my veins at the sight of the poor girl being thus abused. Without a second thought, I ran forward, slammed the lamp into the back of the man's head, and threw him off of Penny when he collapsed. The girl launched herself at me, sobbing hysterically, and I caught her without a qualm for germs or personal space. I pulled her away from the prone form of her tormentor, lifted her in my arms, and carried her back to my bedroom.

Somewhere in my brain, the thought, 'no one's allowed in my bedroom,' echoed, but I ignored it as I settled my neighbor gently on the bed. After a moment, I recognized her state of undress and sought to correct it. I yanked a drawer open, pulled out my Flash T-shirt, and tugged it down over her head without her assistance. I was forced to pull her arms through the sleeves, but still she didn't move. She seemed almost catatonic, and it worried me. Then the sobs resumed, and I let out a small sigh before settling next to her on the bed and gathering her in my arms.

"Shh, Penny. It's alright; I'm here," I murmured into her hair. Strangely, it was much easier to comfort her than usual, and it felt more sincere. After a moment, the weeping slowed, and the girl looked up at me through red-rimmed eyes. Her face was bruising terribly already, the blood on her neck had dried into a red-brown trail, and her throat looked painfully pink and irritated. I glanced down and noticed a slowly spreading stain on the shirt that the native Nebraskan was wearing.

In a moment, I had it lifted up to reveal a sluggishly bleeding gash on her chest from where her assailant had chopped her shirt up. Faster than even Flash could move, I was out of the room and fetching medical supplies from my kit. I also stopped to grab a pack of carrots from the freezer and my cell phone from the coffee table. Penny hadn't moved from where I had left her, and her shirt was still hiked up. I placed the frozen carrots against her swollen cheek, and her hand drifted up to hold it there.

"Sh-Sheldon," she slurred brokenly. Her jaw was obviously not working properly under the strain of the bruising.

"Shh," I cautioned her. "Just shush, Penny. It's okay." I placed a single finger over the woman's lips, and she quieted. Then I went to work with the alcohol wipes, soothing her neck injury first. It was superficial, but I didn't want infection to set in, so I swabbed at it dutifully. Once it was clear of blood and grime, I bandaged it with a Batman band-aide. Then, with a gulp, I moved on to her chest and stomach.

My hand trembled as it brought the clean alcohol wipe to her skin, and I could feel my skin flushing with embarrassment. She hissed in pain, and I winced.

"I'm sorry. I don't wish to hurt you, but this is necessary for your well-being. Trust me, please." She nodded slightly in understanding, and I returned to my task. She occasionally let out little noises of pain, but she never stopped me as I meticulously washed her wound. Then I rubbed anti-bacterial cream on it, the blush still firmly in place. She had one to match now, I noted.

Finally, I placed a swath of bandage over the cut and taped it down. "There. You're okay," I comforted. "It's over, and you're safe. I'm going to call the police so that they can come arrest that man, alright?" I spoke as if to a frightened animal, but I didn't want to startle or upset her. She gave a response that could be classified as a nod, so I picked up my cell and dialed the number.

Once the 911 operator picked up, I described the situation with a calm I didn't feel. Honestly, I wanted to go beat that abomination in my living room for reducing the strong Penny I knew to this quivering, frightened, conquered girl. I knew I couldn't though. I had to be there for Penny and care for her.

"I'm so sorry, Penny," I whispered. "This is all my fault. I should have saved you somehow. Some hero I am," I berated himself.

OooOooOooOooO (Penny POV)

Sheldon explained over the phone the crimes that had taken place, but I just sat there shivering. I couldn't think straight. After a few moments, I realized that the physicist was now speaking to me.

"I'm so sorry, Penny. This is all my fault. I should have saved you somehow. Some hero I am," he muttered. Despite the pain in my jaw, I knew that I had to contradict that statement.

"Sheldon," I groaned. His worried blue eyes lit on my black and blue face. "You saved me. Thank you." He smiled half-heartedly. It was obviously that he still wasn't completely convinced, but I took it that he was at least partially reassured.

"Of course, Penny. You were a damsel in distress; I had to." A slight smile graced my lips at that. 'Typical Sheldon.' Before I realized it, I was leaning closer to him. Not only was I curling up against his chest, but I was also getting closer to his face. 'I'm going to kiss him!' I discovered. 'And I really want to!'

He shied away a bit, but I settled the carrots in my lap and rested my other hand on his cheek.

"Allow your damsel to thank you properly," I added. He still didn't seem to get the gist, but he stopped moving. As quickly as I could in my state, I lunged upwards and brought my lips to his. He froze in shock for a moment before responding. I half-expected for him to push me away, and I mostly expected for him to remain stiff as a board and unresponsive. No part of me was ready for him to slide a hand behind my neck and kiss me back.

The kiss was clumsy because of his inexperience and my swollen face, but it was sweet and amazing none-the-less. I enjoyed it thoroughly despite its innocent and chaste nature.

"Thanks for being my hero, sweetie," I mumbled into his neck when we broke apart. He chuckled slightly.

"My pleasure.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. Well, there's Chapter One. Have no fear; there will be more. It might be a short story, but there will be at least one more chapter. In the meantime, tell me what you think of this one! Please, I want to know! Were they in character, did it fit the storyline, and did it make sense? Oh, and yes, I know, Leonard and Penny didn't break up in that episode. But I know that Penny's not a cheater, so I had to add that to allow for the kiss. Yes, this is a Shenny fic, because Shenny is amazing. Live with it and love it! Other than that, how was it?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. Chapter Two is here already! In Sheldonese, I hope you all are suitably appreciative of my hard work. Read on, Big Bang Theory lovers! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I don't own Big Bang Theory._

OooOooOooOooO (Sheldon POV)

A warm hand settled on my cheek, and I fought the urge to flinch. It wasn't that I felt my space was being invaded; I was just nervous and unsure.

"Allow your damsel to thank you properly," Penny whispered. I couldn't comprehend what she meant, and she seemed to be getting closer. I forced myself to stop flinching and shying away. 'This must be a non-optional social convention,' I convinced myself.

Penny dove forward and pressed her lips against mine. Shock radiated through me, but all I could think was that her lips were so warm and soft. Once I shook off my paralysis, I followed my instincts. My hand found its way behind her head to cradle it, and my lips moved against hers in a way that was wholly satisfying. I knew that it wasn't a very intense kiss because I had no expertise in the area, and Penny was hurt, but it was still very pleasant.

Once I pulled away, the blonde settled against my body in a way that left me blushing but happy. "Thanks for being my hero, sweetie," she murmured. Her lips brushed my neck as she talked, but I tried my best to ignore the sensation. It tickled though, and I let out a small laugh.

"My pleasure."

"I'm sure it is," came an angry voice from the doorway. Penny stiffened and scrambled back until she struck my headboard. The robber stood in the doorway to my room with his knife in hand. I gulped but scooted in front of Penny's trembling form. My hands were shaking, but I put on a tough face.

"Go away; you have no business here. I've knocked you out once, and I would prefer not to have to repeat the experience," I threatened. Penny was moving the whole bed with her quaking now, and my resolve hardened further. "Get. Out." I ordered slowly and coldly.

"Like I'm goin' t' listen t' you," the man snorted. "Ya don't scare me, boy." He advanced on us, and I resisted the urge to back into the terrified girl behind me. Instead, I held my ground and stood. The criminal kept coming until he was toe-to-toe with me. "Move and I won' have to hurt ya. You're blockin' a sweet piece of ass from me." Penny whimpered.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted as my fist moved of its own accord. It smashed into the man's jaw, and he stumbled backwards.

"Sheldon? Are you home? Penny's not answering her door; I think she's still mad at me for the breakup this morning!" Leonard called loudly. All three of us froze at the interruption. 'Breakup?' I echoed mentally. 'Oh good. Then Penny's not cheating on Leonard by kissing me.' "Why is there a lamp on the floor out here? And is this Penny's shirt? Sheldon?" He sounded more accusatory now, though I had no idea why. I still couldn't move for some reason.

Penny broke free of the trance first. "Leonard, run!" She screamed.

"Penny?" He asked confusedly. The suspicious tone was still there, and it was stronger now. "Where are you, and why are you here?" He followed the sound of her voice and soon turned the corner. I could see him taking in the fact that Penny was wearing my favorite T-shirt, her face was bruised, and there was a strange man with a knife in the room. His face turned from confusion to shock to fear in a space of less than five seconds.

"Run, you idiot!" Penny repeated shrilly. He turned to escape, but the robber's hand shot out and caught the hood on my roommate's sweatshirt. Leonard ended up on his butt on my floor.

"Wha-what's going on?" 'Typical Leonard,' I complained mentally. 'You would think that he could put the obvious facts together quicker than this. It's almost child's play, for goodness sakes!'

"Isn't it obvious? The robber returned to steal more of our possessions and we caught him in the act. Now we are his captives. _You_ should have run when she told you to; then you would have been safe. But I suppose it's no surprise that you failed to listen; you never do. That would be one of the contributing factors to the failure of your relationship with Penny," I pointed out smarmily.

OooOooOooOooO (Leonard POV)

I knocked impatiently on Penny's door. There was no response, and I knocked again. 'I don't think she has to be a work for a little while yet, and she's usually late anyway.'

"Penny? I'm sorry for what I said this morning. Let me in so I can apologize, please. Penny?" There was no answer, and the door didn't open. "I'm sorry that I was so blunt about you being unreasonable, Penny, please let me in!" I let out a sigh. 'She's not gonna let me in, I guess. This is another good example of that unreasonableness I was telling her about earlier,' I thought self-righteously.

"Fine. If you need me, I'll be with Sheldon." I strode across the hall, unlocked the door, and attempted to open it. It wouldn't budge. 'Sheldon must be more paranoid about this than I thought. He locked the deadbolt,' I realized. 'It's a good thing that I have the key to it with me today.' I thought I heard a sound, but I ignored it as Sheldon's paranoia rubbing off. After a moment, I unlocked the door once more and this time it opened without a hitch.

"Sheldon? Are you home? Penny's not answering her door; I think she's still mad at me for the breakup this morning!" I yelled as I hurried in and shut the door behind me. There was no response at first, and I began to worry just a little. Then I spotted several odd things littering the floor. The most surprising was what appeared to be Penny's work uniform.

"Why is there a lamp on the floor out here? And is this Penny's shirt? Sheldon?" Horrible images of Penny and Sheldon… together ran through my mind. 'Wait. I'm being ridiculous. Penny would never go for Sheldon… right? And besides, Sheldon doesn't do touching, so it should be okay,' I reassured myself. 'And why would you care?' A more treacherous voice in the back of my mind asked. 'You dumped her this morning for a reason. Is the sex really worth all her shit?'

Suddenly, her voice cut through the air. "Leonard, run!" 'What?' I wondered. 'It sounded like it came from Sheldon's bedroom. What the hell is going on?'

"Penny? Where are you, and why are you here?" I rushed to Sheldon's room in a panic. The first thing I noticed was that Penny was sitting on Sheldon's bed wearing one of his shirts. His favorite in fact. Then I spotted the bruising on her face and the strange man with a weapon standing next to Sheldon.

"Run, you idiot!" The blonde girl screeched. I moved to obey and found myself on the floor. I couldn't figure out what had just happened.

"Wha-what's going on?" I stuttered. Sheldon rolled his eyes at me, obviously thinking about my stupidity.

"Isn't it obvious? The robber returned to steal more of our possessions, and we caught him in the act. Now we are his captives. _You_ should have run when she told you to; then you would have been safe. But I suppose it's no surprise that you failed to listen; you never do. That would be one of the contributing factors to the failure of your relationship with Penny," he snapped.

"How would you know?" I snarled defensively as I got to my feet. "You have no idea how to run any kind of relationship!"

"Because I _do_ listen to Penny! She's sweet, proud, strong, brave, beautiful, and smarter than you give her credit for. And yet all you see is a means for coitus!"

"Whoa, wait, what?" I stammered.

"You heard me," Sheldon growled. "You don't deserve Penny, you asinine little man. You weren't here to rescue her earlier, and I don't know if you would have had the courage to do so if you had been present. I'm simply glad that I _was _here to stop something truly horrific from happening."

"What the hell are you-" I began. Then I remembered the tattered shirt on the floor in the living room and the fact that Penny was wearing Sheldon's Flash shirt. "Oh, no. Penny," I turned to her. "Please tell me he didn't try to-"

"He did," she cut me off. "And Sheldon saved me. Leonard, you're a great guy, but I know that you wouldn't have been brave enough; you would have cowered in your room. Sheldon's definitely right. I mean- I can't believe he said those things about me, but he obviously cares about me more than you do."

"As touching as this little love-fest is, you're in the midst of bein' _robbed_. Now give me your money, or the girl gets it," the forgotten assailant threatened. He had slowly been edging around us toward the bed this whole time, and we had been too wrapped up in our argument to notice. Now he wrenched Penny to her feet and held the knife to near her chest in a way that left no doubt whether he meant his threats.

OooOooOooOooO (Penny POV)

"As touching as this little love-fest is, you're in the midst of bein' _robbed_. Now give me your money, or the girl gets it." My arm throbbed as a meaty hand gripped it and pulled me away from the safety of Sheldon's bed. The knife, which was all too familiar now, pointed at me again. Leonard was shaking in his boots, but Sheldon was glowering fearlessly.

"Let her go," he ordered coolly. I recognized the tone because it was the same one he had used last time, but I wasn't sure it was going to work. This guy was obviously crazy, violent, and too strong for us. Sure, Sheldon had landed a lucky hit, but he probably wouldn't be able to do it again.

"Maybe I don't wanna let her go. I think I'll play with her a bit more," my assailant teased. Leonard's eyes got comically wide, but Sheldon just glared him down. Then his gaze dropped to my face. He stared at me unblinkingly from under his dark brows, and I got the feeling that he was trying to tell me something. Then his blue eyes flicked to the door and back. I raised my brows in a signal that I didn't understand.

'What is he trying to say?' Then he glanced back at the bed, and I spotted his phone in the rumpled covers. 'The cops!' I remembered jubilantly. 'That's right, he called the cops! We just have to hold out until they get here, and we'll be safe!'

Sheldon was still looking at me, so I gave him a slight nod to tell him that I understood. 'Just keep stalling,' I begged mentally.

"Let Penny go!" Leonard cried out suddenly. I peeked over to see him cowering in the corner with all of Sheldon's pillows piled protectively on top of him. The grip on my arm tightened petulantly, and I let out a slight gasp of pain.

"Penny, are you alright?" Sheldon inquired immediately. I shook my head slightly, and his countenance darkened.

"Let her go, you sadistic thief," Sheldon growled. I shrunk back slightly. Sheldon had never sounded scarier or looked more intimidating then he did now. I could feel his anger, and his height was definitely working to his advantage. Unfortunately, the 'sadistic thief,' was used to such threats, and he just laughed.

"Yeah right. One punch isn't gonna scare me. Ya got lucky, and it ain't gonna happen again." Sheldon twitched slightly.

"First of all, I feel the need to inform you that 'ain't,' is not a word in the proper English language. Secondly, would you like to hit you again? I'm most willing to."

"Pasadena Police Department! Open up!" Came a rough voice from outside the apartment. I felt my captor stiffen with anger and shock.

"You! Pillow boy! Go get the door, and tell them to go away," he instructed. Leonard got up and ran into the hall while hyperventilating. The criminal dragged me along behind him, the knife never wavering, out into the living room.

"We're not in need of your services," Leonard squeaked. "Everything's fine here."

"We just need to come in for a moment to search the apartment. Don't worry sir. Just open the door." After a momentary struggle, Leonard landed on the floor once more, and two cops strode into the room. Their eyes widened at the sight of me captive in a dangerous man's arms. Step by step, they came slowly closer.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll gut her like a fish!" The man warned. The cops froze, and I felt tears in my eyes once more.

"Calm down, sir-" the lead officer began.

"Shut it! Now back up or her guts will be drippin' all over the floor!" He demanded. The cops took a few steps back with worried eyes. "Now move aside and let us out." I gulped in fear, but then a faint creak reached my ears. 'Sheldon, you best hurry up, sweetie,' I thought. 'I need you to save me.'

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. There. That chapter was a lot harder to finish than I thought, but I hope you liked it. I've had the most views I've gotten this quickly on a story with Chapter One, and yet there were only five reviews. There is something wrong with that statistic. So make the adjustment and REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. And here's Chapter Three! I really hope that you guys like it! Sorry about the original mix-up with Chapter Two, but I got it fixed in the end. Anyway, I don't own Big Bang Theory. Now read on!_

OooOooOooOooO (Sheldon POV)

"Don't come any closer, or I'll gut her like a fish!" The crazed man threatened from the hallway. My stomach proverbially dropped, and I snuck out the door to my room quietly. I had to stop him before something terrible happened and Penny got hurt.

"Calm down sir-" one of the officers began to caution.

"Shut it! Now back up, or her guts will be drippin' all over the floor!" My eyes widened further at his menacing words. I reached the living room, and I watched the policemen from over the robber's shoulder. I couldn't see Penny, as she was too short and being held in front of the man.

'Just a little longer, Penny,' I projected mentally. 'I'm coming; I promise.' The officers began to step backwards in accordance with the man's wishes, and he took a step towards the door. "Now move aside and let us out," he ordered. My next step was much more rushed, and the floor gave a little creak under my weight. I stiffened but the man didn't seem to notice, and the cops hadn't seen me either. 'Some police,' I scoffed mentally.

Despite my annoyance, I could practically feel Penny begging someone to save her, and the officers obviously weren't going to. I felt a slight rush of pride that it was likely that she was thinking specifically of me as her probable rescuer. 'Don't worry, Penny. I'll save you,' I promised. Despite the dire situation, my thoughts sped to Penny 'thanking,' me for saving her the last time. Yes, technically the hero usually got a kiss from his damsel, but I certainly hadn't been expecting it. I hated to admit that Homo Novus had been so distracted by a pair of lips, especially ones that belonged to his roommate's ex girlfriend.

I forced my treacherous mind back to the matter at hand. Calculations began running through my brain, incorporating the angle of the knife, its proximity to Penny, and the strength of her captor. I had a sudden urge to run to my white board, but I ignored it as irrational.

Having finished 'crunching the numbers,' as the colloquialism goes, I readied myself to spring into action. "Here we go," I muttered under my breath. Then I lunged forward, taking the man by surprise, grabbed his knife, and wrenched Penny from his grip. I tugged her behind me, tossed the knife away, and backed up exactly two steps. The man turned furiously, and I used his momentum against him by a throwing a punch at the right side of his face as he spun. Unsurprisingly, he stumbled backwards. I took the opportunity to push Penny towards Leonard, who had finally gotten off of the floor.

Thankfully, he caught her, and I trusted him to keep her safe for a few moments. Then I was distracted as the thief swung for my jaw. I ducked under his punch and came us swinging. My fist collided with his stomach, and he staggered back into the policeman's grip with a groan. A moment later, I heard the click of handcuffs. In the back of my mind, I was aware of the attacker being read his rights.

Then a warm body was slamming into mine, and wetness was soaking the front of my Superman T-shirt. I looked down to see a mop blonde hair. 'Penny,' I sighed mentally. 'She's okay.' There were willowy arms wrapped around my waist as well, I discovered. 'She's crying, though. Weeping hysterically, really.'

I slowly slid one hand around to the small of her back and used the other one to softly stroke her hair comfortingly. It took me a few moments to realize that she was speaking.

"Thank you so much, Sheldon. I was so scared, and I thought I was going to die for a minute there. But I knew that you would save me. You always do. Thank you so much," she sobbed.

"You are quite welcome, Penny. I wouldn't leave you with this villain. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt because I didn't protect you." Her head snapped to look at me, and there was something in her eyes that I didn't recognize. "Penny?" I asked in confusion.

OooOooOooOooO (Penny POV)

I threw myself at Sheldon, just glad that we were safe. Leonard didn't bother holding me back. I locked my arms around him and started sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. I felt a large hand come to rest on my back and soft fingers running through my hair. This prompted me to let it all out.

"Thank you so much, Sheldon," I whispered fervently. "I was so scared, and I thought I was going to die for a minute there. But I knew that you would save me. You always do. Thank you so much!"

You are quite welcome, Penny. I wouldn't leave you with this villain. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt because I didn't protect you," he replied sweetly. I couldn't help looking at him in shock. His words reminded me of the complements he had given me earlier. Admittedly, he had been trying to one-up Leonard, but it was still really adorable of him.

"Penny?" He inquired. I kept staring into those pools of blue that captivated me. The thought of kissing him drifted lazily into my mind, but I couldn't bring myself to move or break the trance. His eyes were just so… blue.

"Miss?" One of the cops interrupted. I forced my eyes away from Sheldon and turned my gaze to the officers detaining my tormentor.

"Yes, officer?" I tried to keep the impatience out of my tone. I made a point of not pulling away from Sheldon as I answered the policeman.

"We'll need to take a statement from you. We are aware of the… sensitive nature of your detainment; would you like these men to leave while you answer a few questions?" I shook my head rapidly.

"No, I want Sheldon here. He saved my life, and I don't know if I can let him go just at the moment." Then, realizing that I wasn't the only one with a say in that, I looked up at the man holding me tenderly. "If that's alright with you, I mean. I know you're not big on touching." This was all whispered, and I trailed off, sure that he wanted nothing more than to be free of my touch and my germs. I started to slide away from him, but the large hand on the small of my back exerted enough pressure to keep me in place.

"Stay, please. I believe this is giving you comfort, and any germs that you posses are on my person already. Besides, it allows me to verify that you are alive and well," Sheldon explained quietly as I burrowed back into his chest.

"He's staying with me," I said loud enough for the others to hear me.

"Fine then," the cop said somewhat irritably. "Ma'am, if you could take a seat and describe everything that happened from the appearance of this criminal to his capture." I took a deep breath of preparation, unwrapped myself from around Sheldon, and walked calmly to the couch where I had been assaulted only about forty-five minutes ago. Sheldon followed close behind me, and settled into his spot next to me.

"Well, I came in to get my work uniform," I began. "I live next door, you see, and I have a spare key. I got my uniform, and Sheldon here arrived. We talked for a little bit, and then I went to leave. This man stopped me, pushed me down, and locked the door. I was scared, and Sheldon tried to comfort me. My attacker grabbed me and threatened me with that knife on the floor over there. Sheldon told him to let me go, but the man instructed him to go get anything valuable, or I would get hurt.

"Of course, Sheldon obeyed, trying to assure my safety, but as soon as he was out of sight…" the next words caught in my throat. I tried again, but the words just wouldn't come. Sheldon glanced at my face, examined the turmoil he probably saw there, and laced his hand with mind. I jumped slightly, and he squeezed. That gave me the courage to continue.

"The man sexually assaulted me, and I screamed for help. Sheldon came running and knocked the guy out with his bedside lamp. In the process, I was injured several times, so Sheldon took me to his room to tend my wounds." I paused there and looked at Leonard. I quickly decided to skip mentioning the kiss. 'It's not relevant to the case anyway,' I justified my omission.

"Once I was tended, Sheldon called the police and calmed me down. Unfortunately, the man awoke before you arrived, and we hadn't taken the knife away. He returned and threatened us again. Then Leonard showed up and got caught before he could get help. The bastard grabbed me again and threatened me some more. Sheldon tried to reason with the guy again, but he's too damn crazy to be talked down. That's about when you showed up," I summarized.

"Thank you, miss. Do you have anything to add about the time you were with her, sir?" Sheldon shook his head to indicate that he nothing more to say. "Then all we need is for you to describe what happened when you were in the other room, and we'll be done here."

"I knew that Penny was in grave danger, so I went to my room in search of a suitable weapon. I hadn't located one yet when I heard her yelling my name. I simply grabbed the heaviest object within reach as I raced to her aid."

The officers nodded as they recorded his comments. "Is that all? If so, we'll just head down to the station and file this. I doubt that you'll have to appear in court, as we have plenty of evidence." Sheldon said nothing, and the men took his silence to mean that he was finished speaking. I breathed a sigh of relief as the police left with the criminal in tow.

'I'm finally safe,' I thought. 'It's over. Thanks to Sheldon, I'm not too badly hurt, and that man is going to jail where he belongs.'

My happiness was interrupted by Leonard's approach. "Penny, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you earlier. But I'm here now, and I can comfort you. You can let Sheldon go now; I'm sure he wants to go disinfect himself after you got your germs all over him," he pointed out. I shook my head almost petulantly.

"Sheldon _was_ here to help me, and he still is. I don't want to let him go; he's making me feel better. Besides, he said that he's accepted my germs."

Leonard's eyes bugged out further and further at my matter-of-fact statements. His eyes rested on my hand intertwined with Sheldon's.

"So now you're choosing _Sheldon_ over me? He's a _robot_, Penny! Well, fine then. I hope you two are very happy!" With that bitter comment, the short man slammed out of the apartment and thundered down the stairs.

I felt tears prick my eyes at his easy dismissal, and Sheldon must have felt my unhappiness, because he grabbed my chin with his free hand and tilted my head until I was forced to look at him.

"It's okay, Penny. He is, as you would say, an ass."

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. Well? Did you like it? I know it's shorter than the other chapters, but this seemed like the perfect place to end it. Don't worry, though, the story isn't over. There's still more to come, I promise. If you want it soon, though, you should REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. Chapter Four has arrived! I hope you guys like it. I apologize for the wait; I hit a small writer's block near the end of this chapter. Anyway, I don't own Big Bang Theory. Now read on and conquer!_

OooOooOooOooO (Leonard POV)

The cops left with the crazy guy, and my knees almost gave out in relief. I was a little annoyed that the police hadn't even bothered talking to me, but I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind. 'Right now, I have to go apologize to Penny. Then we can have hot makeup sex.'

I strode over to the couch confidently. "Penny, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you earlier," I apologized in what I hoped was a sincere tone. I _wasn't_ gonna apologize for the breakup- I had been right. "But I'm here now, and I can comfort you. You can let Sheldon go now; I'm sure he wants to go disinfect himself after you got your germs all over him," I couldn't help adding, though I kept the venom out of my voice.

She shook her head, and I felt my eyes widen. "Sheldon _was_ here to help me, and he still is. I don't want to let him go; he's making me feel better. Besides, he said that he's accepted my germs," she explained. 'What?!' I exploded mentally. 'She _can't_ be serious!' Then my eyes were drawn to Penny's soft hand resting in Sheldon's.

Inexplicable amounts of anger washed through me as my mind returned to Sheldon's comments about my relationship with Penny. "So now you're choosing _Sheldon_ over me? He's a _robot_, Penny! Well, fine then. I hope you two are very happy!" I snapped as I left.

"That _bitch!_" I snarled as soon as I reached the first floor. "We're not even broken up for a full day, and she hooks up with Sheldon? Neurotic, crazy_, robotic_ Sheldon? I mean, it wouldn't hurt nearly so bad if she found another huge jock, but Sheldon?! What the hell?!" I raged. "He can barely handle touching people, how can they be a couple? How is he in any way attractive to Penny? And how could he betray me like this? You know what? Fuck them. I'm gonna go out, get drunk, and find myself a pretty girl. Sheldon and Penny can go to hell."

With that, I got into my car, started it up, and headed to the nearest bar with the intent of drinking my problems away. Ten minutes later, I had already downed one drink, was halfway through my second one, and had decided that the pretty girl eying me up from across the room was coming home with me. 'Penny who?'

OooOooOooOooO (Sheldon POV)

Leonard walked towards us, and I felt Penny go stiff. "Penny, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you earlier. But I'm here now, and I can comfort you. You can let Sheldon go now; I'm sure he wants to go disinfect himself after you got your germs all over him," the little man offered. 'Did he not listen to any of what I said earlier?' I wondered.

"Sheldon _was_ here to help me, and he still is. I don't want to let him go; he's making me feel better. Besides, he said that he's accepted my germs," Penny retorted. I felt a strange swelling in my chest that was reminiscent of the look on Penny's face a few minutes ago.

Leonard appeared unable to compute this for a few moments. Then I could see anger overtake his features. "So now you're choosing _Sheldon_ over me? He's a _robot_, Penny! Well, fine then. I hope you two are very happy!" He shouted as he raced out of the apartment.

Penny sniffed loudly, and I recognized the signs of oncoming crying. For the second time today, I knew just how to comfort the attractive Nebraskan girl.

I cupped her chin in my palm, turned her head, and looked deep into her eyes. The tears swimming there made me angry with my roommate, but I shoved the feeling to the back of my mind.

"It's okay, Penny. He is, as you would say, an ass," I comforted. She laughed wetly, and I smiled slightly. 'Two for two today,' I thought happily.

"Yeah," she sniffed. "I guess he is. Thanks, Sheldon. I just can't believe that he reacted like that! I mean, after all the shit he knows I've been through today, he screams at me and runs out? How can he be so insensitive?"

"Well, he obviously doesn't realize how unquantifiable you are, Penny," I retorted. I chose not to mention that I could hear him shouting about her downstairs. The things he was saying were quite rude, and I would have to mention it to him later when I was telling him off for making Penny cry.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not," she replied confusedly. I laughed slightly.

"It's a good thing, of course. I meant all of the things I said about you earlier. You drive me up the wall sometimes, your apartment is a pigsty, your driving is supremely unsafe, you have no respect for science fiction, and you know almost nothing about physics; but you're incredible. I'm just sorry that Leonard's poor eyesight seems to affect his view of you."

"Sheldon, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Penny squealed as she threw herself at me. I tumbled backwards into the arm of the couch with Penny tangled around me.

"Ahem- you're quite welcome. However, I can't breathe in this position, and I would appreciate you removing yourself from my person momentarily so that I may rectify this situation." She seemed to wilt slightly before sitting up.

"Right, sorry. My bad," she mumbled. I sat up again and looked over at her expectantly, but she didn't launch herself at me. She just sat there staring at her hands and appearing sad.

"Penny, I wasn't telling you to cease hugging me; I just needed to adjust my position before you continued. Your embrace is quite welcome," I explained. She stared at me as though she was evaluating the truth of my statement for a moment before she wrapped her arms around me timidly.

"Thanks again, Sheldon. You're the best," she murmured into my chest as I slid my arms around her waist. After a moment, I gave in to the urge to rest my chin on her head. She made a small sound that I assumed represented contentment and snuggled in further. "In fact, you're my hero." My heartbeat jolted irregularly, and I looked down in surprise. 'What was that?' I thought confusedly. 'It must be all the energy I have exerted today catching up to me,' I supplied for myself.

Penny must have noticed my reaction, and she pulled away enough to look at me. Her eyes were filled with slight confusion, a little bit of residual sadness, and that same emotion that I couldn't recognize.

"Sheldon?" She inquired as she examined my face. I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Well, I suppose that it's time for us to mobilize. Obviously you will have to cancel your menial job shift, but I think that it would be in your best interest to go back to your apartment. I shall escort you there, if that's alright with you," I suggested. Her face fell slightly, but she let me go, sat up, and heaved herself off of the couch slowly.

"Sure, Sheldon. Let's go," she said sadly. I couldn't understand her disappointment, but I was having too much trouble with my own emotions to try to figure hers out. My neighbor led the way out the door, and I followed her back to her apartment. She unlocked her door with a shaking hand, threw it as far open as it would go with the mess that piled up behind it, and left it open as she walked in.

I closed the door behind me and followed her to her couch. I sat down in the equivalent of my spot with a sigh, figuring that Penny would want to talk. Instead of settling down next to me, she flopped down on the spot furthest from me. I was about to ask what the reason behind her sudden distance was when she slung her feet onto my lap.

I stiffened and looked at the offending limbs in shock, and Penny seemed to recognize and misread my discomfort. "I'm sorry, is this bothering you?" She asked sincerely. I shook my head as I grew accustomed to the intrusion.

"It's fine; it just caught me by surprise. I don't mind."

"Oh. Well thank you, I suppose," she replied somewhat listlessly. I carefully settled my hands on her slim ankles; there was nowhere else to put them. She shifted a few times to get comfortable before relaxing. Silence rang in the room for a few minutes, and I thought that she had fallen asleep by the time she spoke.

"Sheldon, will you sing me Soft Kitty?"

OooOooOooOooO (Penny POV)

"In fact, you're my hero," I informed the lanky physicist. Under my ear, his heartbeat sped up. I felt an answering jolt in my chest. That surprised me, and I moved back enough to examine Sheldon's face. For some reason, I hoped to find the answers I needed in his deep blue eyes. All I could see was conflict, anger, and something deeper that I couldn't identify.

"Sheldon?" I wished that he would answer the hidden question there, but I knew that he didn't even hear it. He coughed.

"Well, I suppose that it's time for us to mobilize," he pointed out. "Obviously you will have to cancel your menial job shift-" here I wanted to protest but knew that it was useless, "-but I think that it would be in your best interest to go back to your apartment. I shall escort you there, if that's alright with you." I sighed silently, pulled out of the warm, comforting, gentle hug; and stood.

"Sure, Sheldon. Let's go," I agreed. 'I guess we're back to Normal Sheldon now. It's a shame; I really liked Hero Sheldon. He actually seemed to care about me, and he always knew what to say. Plus, he didn't mind me touching him, and that was _really_ nice. And what about that kiss?'

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I was back in my apartment until Sheldon walked past me to sit on the couch. After a moment of thought, I decided to lay down instead of sitting next to him. It would let me focus, I wouldn't have to worry about making him uncomfortable, and I wouldn't have to fight the urge to kiss him. I slumped in my seat and threw my feet on his legs.

He froze, and I immediately worried that I had upset him. I glanced over to see him staring intently at my shoes.

I'm sorry, is this bothering you?" I inquired. I hadn't been trying to make him uncomfortable, but I hadn't been thinking about it. He shook his head as he analyzed the situation.

It's fine; it just caught me by surprise. I don't mind," he added absent-mindedly as he rested his hands on my ankles.

"Oh. Well thank you, I suppose." I couldn't find the happiness that had been so prevalent in me a few minutes ago; Leonard had taken the last of it with him when he had abandoned me. I lay there in silence as I waited for Sheldon to leave me as well, but he showed no signs of moving. Finally, I decided to ask for the only thing that I could think of to make me feel better.

"Sheldon, will you sing me Soft Kitty?" I pleaded. He looked at me in surprise, and I tried to convey how important this was to me with my eyes.

"But Soft Kitty is only for when you're sick. You're not sick, are you?"

"I've was beaten black and blue, sliced open, and a guy just tried to-" the word caught in my throat, but I forced it out, "-rape me. I think that counts as being sick." The man flinched at my harsh words, and I pressed my advantage. "Please, Sheldon? I need this right now."

"I- alright. If it really means that much to you, then I'll do it." I slumped in relief and got comfortable again. Sheldon opened his mouth and began to sing. _"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr."_

As he ended the song, I yawned hugely. Suddenly, I was exhausted. "Thanks, Sheldon. That made me feel much better." He yawned as well, and I smiled. "Are you tired, Moonpie?" I joked.

"Don't call me that. Only my Meemaw calls me that," he complained through another yawn. I laughed outright at that as my eyes drifted closed.

"Sorry, sweetie. But you're not getting out of that," I informed him. "Goodnight."

The last thing I saw before I drifted off was Sheldon shifting so that he was slouched in his seat, and the last thing I heard was the man repeating, "Goodnight."

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. So, what did you think? I know that it was a little filler-y, but I tried to add some fluff as well. I hope you guys liked it. You know what would be awesome? If you REVIEWED! I live to hear from my readers, and judging by the stats, there are quite a few of you._


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. I am so sorry about the wait! I will simply say what I said to the readers for my other recently updated story. My muse abandoned me temporarily in a fit of stagnant writer's block and I was extremely busy. However, this is no excuse and I will accept righteous fury from any who wish to convey it. In any case, those of you who are still clinging to this story, read on. I only hope that this update brings you joy._

OooOooOooOooO (Sheldon POV)

"But Soft Kitty is only for when you're sick. You're not sick, are you?" I asked. 'There is no way she could be sick as well as everything else. The odds of that are ridiculously small.'

"I've was beaten black and blue, sliced open, and a guy just tried to-" she paused, and I hoped for a moment that she wasn't going to say it, but she continued "-rape me. I think that counts as being sick." I flinched at the cruel words. It hurt that I had let all these terrible things happen to Penny.

"Please, Sheldon? I need this right now," she begged. I sighed and gave in. Her pleading eyes were too powerful, and I was momentarily distracted by the idea of a Halo power up using those eyes.

"I- alright. If it really means that much to you, then I'll do it," I consented at last. She slid down in her seat, and her feet moved in my lap. As I tried to ignore the sensation, I began to sing. "_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr." _The feeling of home swept over me as well as a feeling of fatigue. Penny seemed to share it as she yawned.

Thanks, Sheldon. That made me feel much better." I smiled sleepily and yawned in return. "Are you tired, Moonpie?" She inquired.

Don't call me that. Only my Meemaw calls me that," I snapped half-heartedly.

Sorry, sweetie." I hoped for a moment that she was going to stop, but that hope was dashed with her next sentence. "But you're not getting out of that. Goodnight."

I was too tired to fight any more, so I dropped it and chose not to protest the change in my routine. "Goodnight," I answered as I slipped down into a more comfortable position. My eyes grew heavy, as the expression goes, and then I fell into my usual REM cycle.

I awoke with a pain in my neck and unfamiliar warmth against my front. I shifted slightly, unsure of what was happening. 'My REM shouldn't have been interrupted, so what is the warmth? Why am I on my side? And what is my arm around?' I couldn't go back to sleep with all of these unanswered questions, so I opened my eyes.

My gaze met with blonde hair, and I blinked in confusion. 'Penny. I must have slipped sideways in sleep and landed next to her. I'm surprised that I didn't force her onto the floor. I'm not sure how the physics of this worked,' I wondered. My fingers itched to pick up a marker and work it out on my white board, but I didn't want to disturb my sleeping friend.

It was strange that this feeling of unease at disturbing her was stopping me; in the past I would have woken her up with no qualms. 'After all, aren't I more important than her? Next thing you know, I'll be letting her sit in my spot!' I chastised myself. 'Yes, but she's been through a traumatic experience,' I argued back. 'Indeed, but so have I, so why shouldn't I be allowed to wake her up? She's disturbed my REM sleep and my schedule; why shouldn't I disturb hers?' I reasoned.

'Yes, but-" I began. Then I stopped myself. 'Am I really having a mental debate with myself over Penny? This is highly unusual. Am I growing ill?'

Just then, Penny rolled over and wrapped her arms around me torso with a small groan. She snuggled in and drifted back into a deeper sleep. A small part of my mind twinged at the thought of germs, but I didn't feel the urge to run and sanitize myself that I would have before the attack. This was also strange, but I found myself able to ignore the conundrum without 'spazzing,' as Penny would call it. 'And yet again, she has wormed her way into my thoughts. One would think that my mind was my sanctum, but she has invaded even there.'

Seeming to be almost conscious of these thoughts, the girl in question shifted once more. "Sheldon," she murmured sleepily. I started, and she jolted slightly in response.

"Yes, Penny?" I replied cautiously. I was aware, on some level, that she probably couldn't hear me and it was likely that she didn't know that I was even present, but still I responded.

"Sheldon," she cried. It seemed that she was in the midst of a nightmare. "Sheldon! Help me!"

"Penny, you're dreaming! This is a natural response of the mind to trauma; you simply need to wake up!" 'What are you doing?! This is no time for science!' Exclaimed the area of my brain that I hadn't known had existed until this escapade with my neighbor. It had been speaking up more and more, though, and I deferred to it. Part of my mind, of course, shrieked in outrage at the phrase 'no time for science,' but I ignored this and attempted to comfort the blonde in my arms.

"Penny, you must wake up. Moonpie, listen to me. You're safe, and you need to _wake up_!" I shook gently in time with this last statement, and her eyes shot open.

"Sheldon? Sheldon!" She threw her head against my chest and began to cry once more.

OooOooOooOooO (Penny POV)

"Penny…" a voice called. I groaned slightly in response, but I was too distracted to hear it more than marginally. Suddenly, the face of my crazed attacker appeared in front of me, dispelling the image of my lanky physicist neighbor. I tried to run, but my legs felt like jelly and wouldn't cooperate. The man leapt at me, and soon he had me pinned to the ground. I tried to scream, but no sound seemed to come out. I was thoroughly trapped, and that terrified me beyond belief. The large hands of the criminal wrapped around my throat roughly and squeezed. Through the stars dancing in front of my eyes, I remembered my savior from earlier, and I yelled for him, hoping for another daring rescue.

"Sheldon!" There was no response, and I grew desperate as the man's grip tightened exponentially. "Sheldon! Help me!"

"Penny!" Echoed his voice. My eyes rolled wildly in my head as I tried desperately to spot him. I could feel the burning of my lungs and the agony in my neck as I struggled to breathe. Escape was hopeless; I simply didn't want to suffocate.

"Penny… wake up." The voice drifted through lazily once more, and I almost screamed at the hysteric need for him to appear and save me. "Moonpie… you're safe." 'Safe?!' I thought furiously. 'In what universe does this count as safe?!' Despite the oddity of the statement and the lack of oxygen getting to my brain, I could still form coherent thoughts. I felt like I was only getting bits and pieces, as if I was hearing half a conversation.

"You need to _wake up_!" Came a shout. This broke through at last, as well as a slight movement of my body. 'Wake up? That means I'm asleep, which means that I'm _dreaming_!' I realized at last. My eyes flew open, and I'd never been more grateful to be woken from a nightmare.

"Sheldon?" I called out frantically. Seeing him in front of me brought everything back, and I threw myself on him without a qualm. "Sheldon!" I yelped in relief. Sobs were ripping their way out of my throat, but in that moment, I couldn't have cared less about looking weak. I just needed Sheldon to hold me close, and he seemed more than willing to do just that.

"Penny, it's okay. It was just a nightmare; you're safe, I promise. I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be your hero, Penny. Just let it out; I've got you."

"I thought you weren't going to save me from him; I was dying. I was screaming for help, but you weren't coming," I blubbered nonsensically.

"Shh, it's okay." He stroked my hair in a surprising show of affection and human emotion. 'He's definitely not a robot anymore,' I noted in the part of my mind that wasn't on meltdown mode. "I'm here, and you're awake now."

"Thank you so much, Sheldon. I just- I can't- " I found that I couldn't finish the sentence. After a moment more of sniffling, I brought my face up so that I could meet the blue eyes that had been haunting my dreams far before they turned to nightmares. He nodded in understanding and met my gaze unflinchingly.

"You're welcome, Penny. And I meant what I said; I'll be your hero, if you'll let me." His eyes were as serious as ever, but I found that I couldn't face that reality just yet. I cleared my throat awkwardly and wiped the tears from my face with a hand that shook.

After a moment of breathing and attempting to slow my rapid heartbeat, I stood and stretched. "What time is it, Sheldon?" I asked as I stumbled toward the kitchen.

"It's 2:38 am, Penny. I apologize for forgetting to remind you to cancel your shift at the Cheesecake Factory. I will call in the morning and explain everything, if you would like. For now, I would suggest that you either rest further or relax with some late night television. What would you like me to do? I simply wish to ensure your safety and comfort as a hero should."

I chuckled somewhat bitterly. "Thanks, Sheldon. I guess I'll watch some TV and take my mind off of things. You're welcome to crash here if you want to; I certainly wouldn't mind. Although I guess I've disturbed your schedule enough, and there are way too many germs here for you to cope. I'll understand if you want to leave." Sheldon watched me with an inscrutable look on his face. This drove me to add one last sentence of truth to it. "I wish you wouldn't, though."

A flash of something in his eyes gave me pause as he thought this offer over. Eventually, he spoke. "I suppose that that situation would be acceptable for one night. I will, as you say 'crash' on your couch and keep you company. As to tomorrow, well, we will work something out. For now, I will allow you to choose some mindless program, which will no doubt bore me but enthrall you, and we can 'unwind,' so to speak. If this brings you happiness, then so be it. I am at your command, my queen."

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. So there it is. That's not the end, or at least I don't think it is. I had more planned, but we'll see how this goes over. Again, I am really sorry about the wait. Truly, I am. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is shorter than most, if not all, of the other ones, but this seemed like a good place to stop. I hope that you will take the time to review, even if it's just to let me have it for taking so long to update. Anything you want to tell me is fine. Just REVIEW!_


End file.
